Love Just Is
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Sequel to 'Tell Me Why' that new evil is out and ready to kill. It's been 4 years since we last saw Remus, Hermione and the gang. More romance and more danger FINISHED read Love Won't Leave You the sequel
1. She transfigured Her cat agian

Little Brianna Lupin was walking though the entrance hall of Hogwarts, going towards her mom's classroom. Brianna had grown up a lot. She was taller, her hair was long, her golden brown hair was in ringlets and fell past her shoulders. Her blue eye shone. She had been playing with her wand and turned her tabby cat Kerri into a soda can. Since her dad was headmaster, he pulled some strings to have Brianna able to get a wand at the age of 5, which probably hadn't been such a good idea considering the numerous times she had accidentally transfigured creatures into snacks.  
  
Hermione Lupin stood teaching her 4th year Gryffindors. She looked older and more matured. Within the last 4 years her hair had straightened and taken on an elegant, silky shine. She had had one more baby since Brianna, Estelle Melina Lupin. Estelle was a 2 year old with an abundance of energy and looked a lot like her mother. She boasted the same bushy brown hair, buck teeth, and brown eyes.  
  
Brianna rushed into her mom's classroom with tears in her eyes. "Mommy I turn Kerri to soda can." She cried, her bottom lip trembling as she held out the meowing can.  
  
"Ok Well, class here is a good example of reversing a spell on an animal." Hermione said to the wide-eyed pupils as she took out her wand and said a spell. Soon there was a tabby kitten in Brianna's arms. "Remember you can't come in here while I'm teaching," Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry Mommy." Brianna said as she walked out of the classroom holding Kerri. She went to the place where she had lived for as long as she could remember. Brianna said the password, "Guardian," and walked in to see her father playing with Estelle.  
  
"Sissy." Estelle said as she ran to Brianna.  
  
"Daddy can we go to Hogsmeade, I bored." Brianna whined, batting her eyelashes and giving her dad the 'sad puppy' look.  
  
"Well tomorrow is a Saturday and the 3rd years and up are going, so I'll have the Head Girl take you." Remus said, giving in to his first-born's charm.  
  
"Ok daddy." Brianna said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Estelle, a smug look on her face.  
  
Remus hadn't changed much. His hair was much more gray and he had a few more wrinkles, but that was it. Having Estelle was something that had been a bit of a surprise to him. He was not expecting to father another child, but he really enjoyed being a teacher again.  
  
Hogwarts was now like a family affair. Severus still taught potions and Ginny taught Charms. Sapphire and Brianna were best friends and sometimes you could not get them apart. Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was not a surprise to anyone. Libby was the Astronomy teacher, and Ron taught Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Brianna!" Remus yelled from the common room. "Sapphire is here!"  
  
"O-tay." Brianna said as she jumped off her bed and ran into the common room to see Sapphire with her daddy. "Hello Sapphire and Uncle Sev."  
  
"Hello Brianna." Severus said.  
  
"Daddy is taking us to Diagon Alley." Sapphire exclaimed, her face glowing with joy.  
  
"Can I go?" Brianna asked Remus, turning on the 'puppy eyes' once again.  
  
"Yes you can." Remus said.  
  
"Can I, can I, can I?" begged Estelle.  
  
"Not today, Granny is coming to take you to her house." Remus replied, seeing the scowl Estelle shot him before trudging off.  
  
"I'll see you later Lupin." Severus said as he began to leave with Sapphire and Brianna behind him.  
  
"By daddy!" Brianna shouted happily.  
  
"Bye sweetheart." Remus whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the room after a long day of teaching and sat on the couch next to a sleeping Remus. She smiled as she snuggled up next to him.  
  
"Long day?" Remus asked as he awoke with his darling wife in his arms.  
  
"Oh, of course. You are so lucky that you don't teach anymore." Hermione said as she gave him a peck on the lips. "Where's Brianna and Estelle?" She asked, noticing the absence of shouts of 'Mommy!' that usually followed her arrival.  
  
"Remember Estelle is going to be with my mom for the weekend and Severus took Brianna with him and Sapphire."  
  
"Where'd they go?"  
  
"They went to Diagon Alley for the day."  
  
"Fun, fun."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We hardly never get to just lie down together for a minute," she hinted, pressing closer to him.  
  
"Yes, I miss that," Remus replied, playing along with his wife.  
  
"Well let's enjoy it while it lasts.. I love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetheart." Remus said as he kissed Hermione's neck and she giggled. He held her close to him for the remainder of the evening. They did not show up to dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are we going to tell Remus and Hermione?" Ginny asked frantically as she paced the dungeon room she shared with her husband.  
  
"I don't know Gin," Said her older brother Ron.  
  
"We've gone though all the recorded events," Harry pointed out.  
  
"This is terrible for all of us," Ginny cried as she held her youngest child Emerald. She was a beautiful little girl, with brown eyes like her mom. Her hair was black and straight, taking after her father. Emerald was 2 years old and Ginny was pregnant with her 4th baby, which was to be a boy.  
  
"When Snape comes back we should have him investigate," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you to call him Severus! He is your bother-in-law after all," Ginny half-shouted.  
  
"I know, but it's still weird," Ron murmured.  
  
"Libby is checking up on some things also," Harry added, leaving them all in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, Daddy." Brianna chorused as she walked into their common room at about 8 o'clock.  
  
Remus and Hermione were both on the couch asleep. Hermione was snuggled up in Remus's strong arms. Brianna walked over to her parents and poked both of them in the arm.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione groggily as she opened her eyes to see her oldest daughter standing with her guilty finger outstretched.  
  
"I'm home." Brianna declared.  
  
"Did you have a fun?" Remus asked as he sat up a bit.  
  
"Yeah it was really fun! We went through Diagon Alley and around London for a little bit." Brianna said.  
  
"Well it's 8 o'clock. That means.." Hermione said.  
  
"..Bedtime!" Remus finished her sentence.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed!" Brianna cried with a temper.  
  
"Well too bad, 'cause you're going," Hermione said as she started to get off the couch.  
  
"No, no she's gone to bed enough to know what to do herself," Remus said as he pulled Hermione back onto the couch.  
  
"Goodnight, Brianna." Hermione said, allowing herself to be held in her husband's strong arms.  
  
"Night Mommy and Daddy." Brianna pouted as she walked into her room.  
  
"You are so smart," Hermione crooned.  
  
"That's why you married me right?" Remus asked cheekily as he began to kiss Hermione's neck once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in his office on Saturday morning. Severus, Ginny, Ron, and Harry wanted to meet with him. Hermione had gone into Hogsmeade with the students who had been permitted.  
  
"Remus," Ginny said quietly as she walked into the office.  
  
"Yes I'm here," Remus said, looking up to see the somber faces of his friends.  
  
On his desk sat a family photo that they had taken a year ago in the Hogwarts gardens. Remus and Hermione sat with a 1 year old Estelle and a 4 year old Brianna. Next to it sat their first real family photo, which was taken on Brianna's first birthday. Then the last picture was of their wedding day. Remus sometimes would sit at his desk and think about these memories with a lingering smile on his lips.  
  
"Well we're here for the meeting," Severus said as he was followed in the office by Ginny, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Ok." Remus said as he moved the paperwork he was working on out of the way.  
  
"Well was we know Voldemort was killed 4 years ago." Harry said.  
  
"Yes." Remus replied.  
  
"Well, a Death Eater is back to start the regime again," Severus blurted out, his dark eyes cold.  
  
"Who?" Remus asked frantically.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ron spat with distaste.  
  
"Can't we just get the Order back together to fight him off?" Remus asked, beginning to panic..  
  
"Yes, but there are complications," Ginny said, grimacing.  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ok, well he is now called Dragon and this Death Eaters are now called the Black Dragonflies," Ginny explained.  
  
"He actually is gaining more power than Voldemort could of ever had. He wants dark creatures like Voldemort did so they still want Brianna. Sapphire, Amethyst, and Emerald were the first children born of Gryffindor and Slytherin and so they want them too, but they want Sapphire more because she was first and they think she has the most power. Well, as always Malfoy has a thing against Hermione because she was a Muggle-born witch, so he wants her dead," Ron said with a foul look on his face.  
  
"So now we need a stronger Order and more Auror security," Severus said.  
  
"Well I think we can start getting this together," Remus said.  
  
"We can have another meeting tomorrow at around noon," Severus offered.  
  
"That's perfect timing," Remus said solemnly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy can I get some Bernie Bott's every flavor beans?" Begged Brianna as they walked into Honeydukes.  
  
"Yes, but just a little." Hermione said.  
  
"And a chocolate frog?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Yes just one." Hermione gave in.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin," Hermione turned around to see one of her students.  
  
"Hello Miss. Jackson," Hermione replied.  
  
"Mommy can I get some chewy blood worms?" asked Brianna.  
  
"Not today," Hermione said. "Now let's go pay for this stuff." They walked to the counter and Hermione paid the 4 Sickles for the candy. They went to Madame Chang's robes next. Cho Chang had opened up a robe shop in Hogsmeade right after she graduated.  
  
"Welcome to Madame Chang's. Just take a look around and ask me for any assistance." Cho said as she looked at her copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Hi Cho," Hermione said and Cho looked up.  
  
"Oh Hermione! It's so nice to see you and your little one," Cho said, smiling down at Brianna.  
  
"Yes, we came in with the students."  
  
"So how is everyone?" Cho inquired, looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Great! Ginny is pregnant again, Harry, Libby, Lily, and James have been doing great and Libby is also pregnant again. Severus is just fine with taking care of 3 kids and another on the way, and Harry loves being a dad. Remus and I have been doing good. Miss. Brianna here wanted to shop today and Emerald is with her grandparents for the weekend."  
  
"Well, everyone is doing great. What about Ron? How is he?" She asked, becoming stern  
  
"Fine. Jasmine and Justin can be a hand full. They act like their uncles Fred and George more everyday."  
  
"So do you plan on having anymore kids?"  
  
"Heavens no! I just have Brianna and Emerald and I want it to stay that way. I can't deal with more. Well it runs in Ginny's family to have tons of kids and Harry will love having more since he loves kids so much."  
  
"Well just shop around and I'll give you a discount." Cho said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione took Brianna into the little witches' section. She found 3 casual robes and 1 dress robe for Brianna, as well as 2 casual robes for Emerald and a dress robe. After that, she headed to the men's section to get some robes for Remus and found him 8 casual robes and 5 dress robes in the earth- tone colors he loved so much. For herself, she found 10 causal robes and 5 dress robes. All of the robes she bought cost 5 Galleons, but Cho gave her a discount and she only had to pay 2 Galleons.  
  
They headed back to the school where Remus was waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Hey babe," Hermione said as she walked over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Brianna said as she carried her bags.  
  
"I see you two had fun shopping," Remus said, eyeing their mountain of bags.  
  
"Yeah, I got you some more robes," Hermione replied, handing him a bag of his own.  
  
Remus thanked her, looking down at his old ones. Hermione kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had always been much taller than her, so she stood on her toes to kiss him.  
  
"I love you," whispered Hermione into his ear.  
  
"Brianna go play with Sapphire," Remus ordered, never taking his eyes off of the woman before him.  
  
"Ok daddy," Brianna said as she put on her cloak and began to leave.  
  
"Ask if you could spend the night," Remus added as Brianna left the room.  
  
"Alone at last," Hermione murmured huskily, allowing Remus to lead her towards the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nay: Was that great?  
  
Remus: Fantastic!  
  
Sirius: Please, that is just because you are getting some!  
  
Remus: Well yeah..  
  
Harry: I liked it.  
  
Nay: I know I'm a genius! *winks*  
  
Sirius: Not really.  
  
Nay: I'm hurt.  
  
Ron: Well, I liked it!  
  
Hermione: I want to say the review rules!  
  
Nay: Really?  
  
Hermione: Really.  
  
Luna: But I wanted to say them! *pouts*  
  
Ron: Me too! *also pouts*  
  
Harry: What about me? *yet another pout*  
  
Sirius: Well it is always me and Moony.  
  
Bill: Give other people a chance!  
  
Molly: Yes, Sirius you have to share. *shakes finger*  
  
Sirius: Screw sharing! *huffs in a sexy way*  
  
Molly: That isn't that nice. *shakes finger more*  
  
Nay: I know Sirius, have a heart. *scolds*  
  
Sirius: I don't have one cause I'm a Mother Freaking P.I.M.P!  
  
Nay: [cracks up]  
  
Sirius: Realzzile.  
  
Nay: [still on the floor laughing] stop, stop!  
  
Sirius: Don't be hatin'!  
  
Nay: Ok, Hermione just say the Review rules.  
  
Hermione: *Cheers* No talking about Nay's grammar 'cause her English teacher is helping her with that. (Nay is a native English speaker just to let you know.) She is a black kid that can speak English and gangsta.  
  
Remus: And our favorite rule. . . NO FLAMING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Big update: Well I have a beta reader. She is really cool and this is a revised chapter. I hope you like the niceness of if now. It was good before and now its great. I'd like to thank My beta reader  
  
DonDon Black 


	2. Instead!

Chapter 2 -  
  
Within the last two weeks Remus had gotten the order back together to work on the elimination of Draco aka: Dragon. Libby had the baby. It was a boy and they named him Sirius after Harry's dead godfather.  
  
"Mommy I play with Amethyst?" asked Estelle.  
  
"Yes baby." Hermione said. "Have Brianna take you."  
  
It was a Tuesday morning and Hermione did not have a class to teach until the afternoon. She was lying in her bed. Remus was in London on business with the Ministry. It was another morning with a headache and nausea. For the past few weeks it had been misery. She noticed that she missed her period, but that never really worried her cause sometimes she would miss it.  
  
"Mommy what do I wear?" asked Brianna.  
  
"In your closest close to your door there are some robes you can wear." Hermione explained. "Not again. . ." Hermione ran into the bathroom. She stood over the toilet throwing up her dinner from the night before.  
  
"Mommy you sick." Estelle said.  
  
"Yes. . ." she was unable to finish her sentence because she had to throw up again.  
  
"Go to Madame Pomfrey mommy." Brianna said.  
  
"I will." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did this happen? How will I tell him?" Hermione sat in the infirmary.  
  
"I'm sure he will be happy." Poppy said.  
  
"But I wasn't planning in having another." Hermione said.  
  
"Well more for the school."  
  
"I know well I better get to my next class."  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus had returned to the school from London. He sat in the bedroom waiting for Hermione to finish teaching her last class. Hermione walked into the room and saw Remus.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Hermione said as she gave Remus a kiss.  
  
"How was your day?" Remus asked.  
  
"Great. Umm." Hermione hesitated.  
  
"What baby?" Remus asked as Hermione sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm a. . ."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm. . ."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I'm pregnant again." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"Wow this is great!" Remus said as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be so excited."  
  
"I'm more than excited you know I love kids."  
  
"I know, but . . .ok." Hermione smiled. Remus gave her a kiss.  
  
"Well Mrs. Lupin I wanted to know if you wanted to go out from a wonderful dinner. I made reservations in London." Remus said as he still held a smiling Hermione in his arms.  
  
"I'd love too, but the girls." Hermione said.  
  
"I've already talked to Ron and he said he said that his Mom was waiting for a chance to keep Brianna and Estelle and so he said he'll take them to her when he takes Jasmine and Justin."  
  
"That's perfect."  
  
"I know great timing. Ron has a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Cho Chang the girl who Harry used to like."  
  
"Oh that's great."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So umm. . . how's business?" Ron asked as he fidgeted in his chair. Cho had written Ron after she met up with Hermione in Diagon Alley. Ron went to visit her and after a few visits he finally asked her to dinner. They ate in a casual date wizarding restaurant in Paris.  
  
"Great, I'm having some new designs put out. I hope they do great." Cho said as she smiled. There was about 4 minutes of silence as they drank their butterbeer.  
  
"How's work at the school?" asked Cho.  
  
"Great."  
  
Finally they started a conversation about Quidditch that lasted until dinner was over. After they went for a walk. They were in a beautiful park with golden brown leaves fallen to the sidewalk. It was almost 12am when they arrived in Hogsmedge. Ron walked Cho to her house. They stood at the door in complete silence.  
  
"So I really had a great time tonight." Cho said.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Well I expect you have to get your kids from your mothers."  
  
"Yeah they'll be asleep by now."  
  
"I'd really like to go out again."  
  
"Wow I'll sure ask you as soon as possible."  
  
Cho giggled. Then there was a beautiful silence as their lips hooverd centimeters from one another. Then they touched in a slow passionate kiss.  
  
"Thanks for the date." Cho whispered as she opened her door and walked into her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Hermione had gone out for a beautiful dinner in London. They apperated back to Hogwarts after. Hermione changed into her night gown while remus walked around in his pants and no shirt. Hermione would still blush and stutter when Remus walked around with no shirt on. Remus went and taken a bath when he came out he was still shirtless just with navy blue PJ pants on. There was a fire lit in the fireplace and Remus' toned chest was still a tad wet so the light of the fire glistened off of Remus' chest.  
  
"Was Molly going to keep the kids all night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Ron was going to bring them once his date was over." Remus said as he poured himself and Hermione glasses of wine. He brought Hermione a glass and then sat down next to her on the couch. She smiled and leaned on to him.  
  
"I never knew that I'd ever end up like this." Remus said into Hermione's hair as he brought in the wonderful sent though his nose.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Married to the most beautiful woman. With 2 wonderful daughters and another child on the way. I fell so lucky."  
  
"Well I feel lucky to be sitting here in your arms."  
  
"You'd be lucky without me."  
  
"No, I wouldn't." Hermione said sitting up and looking into Remus' sparkling blue eyes. "I'd most likely be married to Viktor Krum with a few kids and be the wife of an international Quidditch star and live in the largest house that he could afford and wear the most glamorous clothes."  
  
"Isn't that what you want instead of being married to an old werewolf headmaster who can't afford much?"  
  
"That is not what I want. I love being married to this wonderful, sweet, werewolf headmaster who can afford not much, but I accept all his love and kindness."  
  
Remus stood up and looked into Hermione's eyes. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!!" Hermione was confussed. "LOOK AT ME HERMIONE I'M A WEREWOLF AND I'M ALMOST COMPLETELY POOR YOU DESERVE MORE THAN . . .THAN. . ." Remus picked up a vase and threw it into the fire. "THAN THIS CRAP. I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THE GIRLS THEY WAY I REALLY WANT TO!!!!"  
  
"Remus please calm down." Hermione said as she watched tears fall down Remus' cheeks and soon tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I REALLY DO LOVE YOU HERMIONE, BUT I WANT TO BE ABLE TO AFFORD A LARGE HOUSE FOR US AND FOR YOU AND THE GIRLS TO WEAR THE BEST ROBES AND BE A RESPECTED FAMILY!!!!"  
  
"I don't need those things!" cried Hermione.  
  
"LOOK AT ME I'M A WEREWOLF WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO BE MARRIED TO A NORMAL MAN!!!!" Remus was storming around the room.  
  
"Remus just stop screaming." Hermione was still crying. "A new point of view, a walk in your shoes. I wish I could get inside your head. To see what you see when you look at me 'cause I could of lived your life instead. I WANNA SEE OH SEE WHAT YOU SEE AND I WANNA FEEL OH FEEL JUST WHAT YOU FEEL!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing into tears again.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Hermione stood up and opened the door to see Ron holding a sleeping Brianna and Estelle. "Thanks Ron." Hermione said as she grabbed the sleeping children.  
  
"Is something wrong Hermione you look like you've been crying?" Ron asked.  
  
"No everything is fine." Hermione said. "Tell your mom thanks." Hermione closed the door and took the girls into their room. She tucked them both into bed and placed a silencing charm on the room so if Remus started the girls would not hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nay: Nothing to say just review 


	3. nightmare lane

When Hermione left the girls room, Remus had already gone into the bedroom. She slid into bed next to him as she did every night. She lay still, listening to his breathing. A tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Then another, until soon her face was layered with salty tears. She could tell that Remus wasn't asleep by the way he was breathing. Hermione reached for her cheek with her hand and brushed the tears away. Before long, she had drifted to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she found herself alone. She took a shower and dressed quickly to get the girls ready for the day. They were already awake and playing with their dolls when she walked into the room.  
  
"Morning girls," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Morning Mommy!" Estelle replied.  
  
"Did you take your baths last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Mrs. Weasley gave us baths before putting us all to bed!" Brianna eagerly answered.  
  
"That's good. "Now Brianna, pick our some robes for you and Estelle to wear. When the little hand is on the 8, and the big hand is on the 12, go to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
"Ok mommy," Brianna responded obediently as she walked to the closet to pick out her robes for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was not at breakfast when Hermione went down. She spotted Estelle sitting with Amethyst at the Slytherin table and Brianna sitting with Sapphire at the Gryffindor table. After breakfast Hermione rushed to get to her first class. By lunch time she still hadn't seen Remus anywhere.  
  
"Hermione!" called a voice. Hermione turned around to see Ginny running up to her.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I've yet to find him myself."  
  
"Severus and I have been looking for him all morning."  
  
"I haven't seen him since last night. We had an argument."  
  
"Well, when you do see him could you please tell him that Severus needs to speak with him?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho sat in her shop waiting for another customer. That day had been slow for business. It was quiet around Hogsmedge and she needed something to do. Then the door opened and Cho was open for business.  
  
"Welcome to Madame Chang's. Feel free to browse around and come to me if you need help!" Cho called out.  
  
"I need help!" called a voice.  
  
"Sure I'd be glad to he. . ." Then she stopped as Ron walked up holding a red rose.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Ron smiled before giving her a kiss.  
  
"Hi." Cho blushed and her cheeks were as red as the rose, "...I've been waiting for you to come."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking that we could go to dinner tonight."  
  
"Tonight. I'm so sorry, but I have business in London tonight. Umm maybe. . ."  
  
"Well do you have a baby sitter?"  
  
"Not yet. My mom can't tonight and I was hoping that Hermione or Ginny might keep them."  
  
"How about I keep them. I mean we are dating. Shouldn't I get to know your kids?"  
  
"That'd be a great idea!" Ron grinned. He was glad his girlfriend was so willing to be around his kids.  
  
"Great! What time will you be bringing them?"  
  
"Around 6 or 7."  
  
"All right, I'll be at home waiting."  
  
"Perfect," Ron replied, giving Cho a kiss before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day passed quickly. Before she knew it, Hermione had finished her classes and dinner was over. She decided to take a walk by the lake with the girls.  
  
"Mommy, can I get a broom?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll have to ask daddy first."  
  
"Cool because James has a broom and Lily is getting one for her birthday next week."  
  
"Then I want one!" Estelle announced.  
  
"You are way too young! Maybe when you're older." Hermione smiled.  
  
As they passed they could see the tentacles of the giant squid.  
  
"Princess is swimming." Estelle stated.  
  
"Princess?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"That is what Elle calls the giant squid." Brianna replied knowingly.  
  
"Interesting..." Hermione responded.  
  
"Brianna, Brianna!" yelled the voice of Sapphire Snape.  
  
"Sapphire!" Brianna shouted as they turned to see Sapphire running up to them. Sapphire was followed by her parents and sisters.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Severus greeted as he held a squalling Emerald in his arms.  
  
"Oh Severus, just put her down," Ginny tutted as she sat Amethyst on the grass.  
  
"Have you seen your husband?" Severus asked.  
  
"Not once all day." Hermione replied in a worried tone.  
  
"Well I have some news on Draco... or shall I say Dragon?" Severus stated, amused. "Dragon? That must be a joke." Ginny laughed as she stood in her husbands arms.  
  
"Of course, he is a nut head." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Who's a nut head mommy?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Your daddy." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"We are taking the girls to America for a few days." Severus informed her.  
  
"Would Brianna and Estelle like to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That'd be wonderful." Hermione gushed.  
  
"Well we are getting ready to leave now. No need to get clothes as we are all getting brand new clothes when we get there." Severus said.  
  
"Wow. Elle and Bri-Bri, you are going to go with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Sev to America, okay? I want you to behave yourselves."  
  
"Yeah!" Brianna and Estelle cheered.  
  
"Give your mommy a hug, are leaving now." Ginny urged.  
  
Brianna and Estelle cried, "Bye Mommy, I love you!" as they hugged Hermione.  
  
"I love you, too! Have a good time!" Hermione replied as she watched them walk out toward the Hogwarts gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho was in her first hour of babysitting Jasmine and Justin. Jasmine was the quiet one. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and tons of freckles. Justin had red hair and brown eyes, but no freckles. Jasmine sat playing with Cho's cat while Justin kept bothering Jasmine.  
  
"Justin don't mess with your sister." Cho scolded.  
  
"Yeah Justin." Jasmine taunted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"I want to go to my daddy!" Justin whined.  
  
"Your daddy will be coming back in a few hours." Cho replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat, reading a book. It was around 1 in the morning when Remus came staggering though the door.  
  
"Oh Remus where have you been?" Hermione cried out, as she dropped her book to the floor and rose from her chair.  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business." Remus replied as he walked over to Hermione to give her a kiss. Hermione could smell the aroma of bitter alcohol in his breath.  
  
"Remus, are you drunk?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"No." Remus replied as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes, you are." Hermione decided.  
  
"I'M NOT!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Okay, you're not," Hermione responded hastily, as she moved to go to their bed.  
  
"No, you're staying here." Remus demanded as he held a grip on Hermione's arm.  
  
"No, Remus I want to go to bed!" Hermione cried out, feeling the sting of Remus' grip on her skin.  
  
"Well, you're not."  
  
"I am, now let me go."  
  
"Shut your. . .mouth."  
  
"I don't have to, now let me go!"  
  
"I'm sick of this crap!" yelled Remus as he stood up. He was much taller than Hermione. He raised his arm and slapped his wife. Hermione could feel the sting as it surged from her cheek through her body. Her knees buckled, but his arm was still gripped on hers, and she balanced herself. She looked into his eyes and tears fell from her own.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled Hermione as she went to go to bed, but Remus held on and pushed her to the ground. Then he kicked her in the mouth. Blood spilled from Hermione's mouth. He continued to kick her. She looked up to see him grab a glass vase. She covered her head just as he threw it at her. When he was satisfied with what he'd done, he walked toward his bed and lay down.  
  
Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. "Ahh!" she screamed as she moved her leg to sit up. She felt a pain in her stomach, remembering that he had kicked her there and then fear spread throughout her. Fear that their baby was dead. She lifted herself up and staggered to the fireplace where she threw in some floo powder and yelled, "Libby Potter!". Suddenly she could see the Potter's common room.  
  
"Hello," greeted a sleepy Libby as she wiped her eyes. When they opened, they immediately widened at the sight of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Libby rushed over to the fireplace, eyes clouded with concern.  
  
"Long story. Is Harry there?"  
  
"No, he left for-"  
  
"Good, can I come over?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can." Libby answered, slightly flustered. Then Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Everything around her was swirling and moving. Then she was in the Potter's common room.  
  
"What happened?" Libby questioned.  
  
"Remus came home drunk and . . .and. . ." Hermione burst into tears. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Libby rubbed Hermione's hand in comfort.  
  
"Shh, it's okay."  
  
"I mean, he is never like this. He is the most loving person in the world and then... I don't know, he just snapped or something tonight."  
  
"Are the girls home?"  
  
"No, they went to America with Severus and Ginny."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I can't go home until morning."  
  
"You can stay here because Harry won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione replied gratuitously, as she took out her wand and began healing herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked up to Cho's house and knocked on the door. Justin opened the door.  
  
"Justin why did you open the door?" Ron asked, suspicious.  
  
"Because." Justin replied innocently.  
  
"Because why?" Ron questioned as he walked into Cho's house, which was completely demolished.  
  
He heard screaming coming from the closet. He opened the closet door to find Cho tied up. Frantically, Ron untied Cho's bindings.  
  
"Your. . .your. . .your. . .son and daughter . . . tied. . . me. . . tied. . .me up and. . .and. . .and. .." Cho could not finish her sentence. She was breathing heavily.  
  
Ron found Jasmine in the living room with Cho's wand.  
  
"Jasmine Lunar Weasley, what are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing, just playing." Jasmine replied innocently, looking up at her father with big, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Give me the wand." Ron demanded as he snatched it from Jasmine and handed it back to Cho.  
  
"Justin get here NOW!" thundered Ron. 


	4. Nerve Racking

Chapter 4 -  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning. It was warm from the fireplace light. She noticed someone sitting at the edge of the couch. She blinked to focus in and it was Remus.  
  
"Remus." She said softly.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry." Remus said as he came closer to Hermione. She backed up and would not kiss him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione please I'm really sorry. I just well. . .I. . .umm. . ."  
  
"Well go on."  
  
"Ok well you know that Severus has been trying to reach me?"  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Well there is this potion that can make my transformations stop forever. He can make it, but . . . but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I feel that when the transformations stop I will be missing something in my heart. That is why I've been so irritable, but last night it was a mistake for me to go out and drink. I'm never pretty when I drink too much and I make a large mistake."  
  
"I understand, but you really hurt me last night. Not just physically, but mentally also."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione please accept my apology."  
  
"I dunno Remus, Ok as long as you promise to not go out and drink again and that you continue to love me." Hermione said as she smiled at him.  
  
"So how's the baby?"  
  
"I haven't been to the hospital wing yet. Poppy will ask me how I go this way. I guess I'll lie."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat on a bed in the hospital wing waiting for Poppy to tell her the results for the check-up.  
  
"Hermione darling." Poppy said, "Well your fall wasn't that bad. The baby looks fine to me."  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione smiled and stood up to put on her cloak.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat in the living room waiting for Hermione. There was a knock as the door.  
  
"Come in." Remus said. Severus walked in with Brianna and Estelle.  
  
"Hi daddy." Brianna said as she skipped to the couch.  
  
"Hello Anna and Elley." Remus said as his daughters skipped over to him.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Estelle said.  
  
"They really enjoyed themselves." Severus said.  
  
"I'm glad." Remus said.  
  
"So did you think about my proposition?"  
  
"Yes and I want to take the potion."  
  
"Well it will take me about 3 weeks to make it and it must be ready by your next transformation."  
  
"Thanks this is sure to work."  
  
"Do you want Brianna to have some also?"  
  
"No, on me first and we will see how it goes."  
  
"Ok then. So are you sure you want to do it?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron sent Justin and Jasmine to his mom's house while he helped Cho clean up.  
  
"I'm really sorry about them."  
  
"It's ok I can see they take after their uncles."  
  
"Very much."  
  
"They have lots of energy. Jasmine seems quiet and then she completely tricks you. Justin just acts like a tricky kid and so you know you gotta watch him."  
  
"Yeah Jasmine acts like she is the little angel until she has you in her little trance or whatever." Laughed Ron. "Wow they really did a number on your place."  
  
"I know it amazes me of what 2 four year olds can do in a matter of hours."  
  
"A ton of damage."  
  
"Well I might stay home fixing my house and not have the shop open tomorrow."  
  
"Don't do that it's my fault."  
  
"No it's fine. Monday's are my slow days anyway."  
  
"Ok that's great. So I was thinking tomorrow night you can have dinner with my family, minus Justin and Jasmine."  
  
"Wow that'd be great."  
  
"Yeah, Bill and Fleur are coming to town. Also Percy and Penelope will be there."  
  
"So it will be like a couples night out."  
  
"Yeah in a way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat grading papers in her office as Brianna and Estelle sat on the floor coloring. She smiled at her little girls having so much fun. The week was getting better as the days went on. Remus was preparing for the potion he was to be taking. Hermione helped in as he went though the emotional ups and downs.  
  
"Mommy!" screamed Estelle.  
  
"What baby?" Hermione asked as Estelle sat on the floor in tears.  
  
"Anna hit me!" Estelle cried.  
  
"Elle hit me first!" protested Brianna.  
  
"Both of you stop. Don't hit each other at all." Hermione said.  
  
There was a knock at the office door about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Come in." Hermione said as she did not take her eyes off the paper she was grading.  
  
"Hey Mione I brought Justin and Jasmine." It was Ron bringing Justin and Jasmine since Hermione was going to watch them for the afternoon.  
  
"Hi Aunt Mione." Justin and Jasmine said together like little angels.  
  
"Wow they sure seem like they got in trouble." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah they trashed Cho's house and took her hostage yesterday." Ron said.  
  
"My gosh these two sure had their fun."  
  
"A little too much. So they should behave for you because I told them if they didn't Snape was going to keep them next time in his classroom."  
  
"No daddy please, No daddy, No, No, No!" begged Justin and Jasmine.  
  
"Why not it's fun to stay with Uncle Sev and Aunt Ginny." Brianna said.  
  
"No!" screamed Jasmine who held on her dad's leg as if he was going to take her now.  
  
"It's ok you won't if you are good when you stay here with Aunt Mione."  
  
"Ok." Sniffed Jasmine.  
  
"Ok well I'm off to St. Mungos." Ron said.  
  
"Bye I think they will be just fine here." Hermione said.  
  
"Bye Daddy." Justin and Jasmine said as Ron left the office.  
  
"Jazi do you want to color with me?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Ok." Jasmine sniffed as she walked over to where Estelle was sitting.  
  
"Justin you can go play with the girls." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't wanna." Justin protested.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Tell me why Justin." Hermione said as she walked over to a pouting Justin.  
  
"I said because." Justin said with a little attitude.  
  
"Justin don't get a attitude with me." Hermione said.  
  
"Aunt Mione Justin doesn't feel well and so he get mad." Jasmine said.  
  
"Justin do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno." Justin said.  
  
"Come on we will all walk with you to the hospital wing." Hermione said as she took Justin's hand. "Come on girls we are going to walk Justin to the hospital wing."  
  
They all walked toward the hospital wing. Inside Poppy was tending to a first year who's potion blew up in his face.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Poppy said.  
  
"Hello Poppy little Justin Weasley here doesn't feel well." Hermione said.  
  
"He always doesn't. This is my little friend. He is always here just to spend the day with me and help me out." Poppy said.  
  
"Hello." Justin said happily.  
  
"Well I'll just leave him with you then." Hermione said.  
  
"Where did Ron go?" Poppy asked.  
  
"He went to St. Mungos to see Luna." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot he goes once or twice a month to go see her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that Hermione didn't have Justin she and all 3 girls went to Hogsmedge to do a little shopping.  
  
They were walking down the brightly lit and wonderful street when everything went black. There were 4 dementors gliding toward them. People went running into shops. Hermione grabbed the hands of the girls and ran with them into her bookstore. Hermione had opened her book store and she had hired people to work there and she checked up on the store every now and then and also took care of finances.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Lupin what's going on outside?" asked the clerk.  
  
"There are some dementors." Hermione said out of breath. They ran straight for the fireplace. Hermione used floo powder to get them to Hogwarts.  
  
They showed up in Remus' office.  
  
"Hermione what's going on?"  
  
"There were four dementors in Hogsmedge." Hermione gasped.  
  
Brianna, Estelle, and Jasmine here in tears.  
  
"It's ok don't cry." Hermione said as she held all the girls.  
  
"I'll contact the Ministry." Remus said.  
  
"Hurry!" screamed Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry: Why did you stop!!  
  
Nay: You'll find out soon enough  
  
Sirius: Darn I wanna find out now.  
  
Nay: Ok [whispered in Sirius' ear]  
  
Sirius: Wow so Ron is. . .  
  
Nay: Shut up they are not supposed to find out until I update.  
  
Sirius: Sorry.  
  
Remus: You know the other rules, but I will say the most important NO FLAMMING  
  
Harry: And remember to read Nay's [werewolfzangel] new stories "Every Part of Me" and "Wonderful the Way you Love Me." 


	5. Transformation Night

Chapter 5 -  
  
Hermione sat in Remus' office with the girls. She had gotten some muggle crayons and some parchment for the girls to color on. Remus left a few messages for people at the Ministry to find out about the dementors in Hogsmedge. After a few hours the girls went the sleep and Hermione put them on the couch. Remus sat at his desk writing something. Hermione sat in a chair looking at the portraits of the former headmasters that hung in the office.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." She said as she walked over to Remus and sat on his lap. Remus smiled and gave her a kiss.  
  
Soon there was a knock at the door. Harry walked into the office.  
  
"I have news." Harry said. "The dementors have been round up by Ministry members and put under control. A few had been persuaded by Malfoy to join him, but the Ministry has it all under control."  
  
"That's great." Remus said.  
  
"Also I got word from Ron that Luna was still under Imperio and was ordered to kill herself last night. He got the news when he showed up at St. Mungos this morning." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, No." Hermione said.  
  
"Luna's father does not want a funeral so she will be buried privately tomorrow." Harry said. "Well I have to get back because Sirius has a cold and Libby does too."  
  
"Bye." Hermione said.  
  
Harry left the office.  
  
"That is terrible about Luna." Remus said.  
  
"I know, but at least Ron has been somewhat moving on with Cho." Hermione said. "Ughh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Baby." Hermione said as she smiled at Remus.  
  
"I've been thinking about naming the baby." Remus said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Do you know if it is a girl or boy?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I want a boy now."  
  
"I have a name!" Remus said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"No way we are not naming the baby after you. I like the name Gale."  
  
"Ok Gale what?"  
  
"Gale . . .umm. . .Gale Alexander Lupin."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They ended up sleeping in Remus' office that night. In the morning Hermione took Jasmine back to Ron who already had Justin. Hermione went to her classroom to set up for her days classes. Hermione set up the desks and took out boxes of mice for her 5th years.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Estelle who walked into her mom's classroom holding her arm.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Justin pushed me down and I fell down and hurt my arm." Cried Estelle.  
  
"Elle don't cry its ok." Hermione held her little girl.  
  
"What's wrong with daddy's little girl?" Remus asked as he saw his little girl in her mother's arms.  
  
"Justin pushed her." Hermione said as she attempted to pick Estelle up. "Gosh you're heavy."  
  
"Daddy I want some ice cream." Begged Estelle who looked at her dad.  
  
"Not now sweetie, but later when you go to Nanas." Remus said as he picked up Estelle out of his wife's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into his room holding a try, which had a big bowl of hot soup. He walked over to the bed where his wife lay with a runny red nose and blood shot eyes. Libby sat up in bed and forced a thankful smile at Harry. She took the tray from his hands and began to eat the soup.  
  
"C-Ca-Can you che-Check on S-Sir-Sirius." Coughed Libby.  
  
"Ok." Harry said as he walked into the nursery to see his two month old baby Sirius Potter. Sirius had given his mother the cold that he had. "Hey Big boy!" Harry said as he picked up Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked up at his dad and attempted to smile.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled Lily as she ran into the nursery.  
  
"Calm down Lily." Harry said as he put Sirius back into his crib.  
  
"I wanna go play with Estelle. Can I? Can I? Can I?" Lily asked over and over as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Remember you and Estelle are going to her grandma's house?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lily cheered as she jumped around.  
  
"Now it's time for breakfast so let's get James and go to the great hall." Harry said as he picked up Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Venecia walked though the Hogwarts grounds up to the school. It was time for breakfast and students were heading into the great hall. There she spotted her oldest granddaughter Brianna.  
  
"Nana!" Brianna yelled as she ran to her grandmother and gave her a hug.  
  
"Where's your parents?" Venecia asked.  
  
"Right here." Remus said as he walked up with Estelle in her arms and Hermione walking next to him.  
  
"Oh Brianna, Remus, and Hermione how are you?" Venecia said as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Fine mother." Remus said as he put Estelle down.  
  
"Nana is me Lily still coming to you house?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Yes of course." Venecia said. "So how's the baby?"  
  
"Fine we are hoping for a boy this time." Hermione said.  
  
"Boys are smelly." Brianna said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Lupin." Harry said as he walked up with Lily and James by his side.  
  
"Harry so nice to see you." Venecia said. "And Lily are you ready to come over?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said.  
  
"We better get to breakfast." Hermione said as she led the children into the great hall. Because there were so many children there was another small table added.  
  
Ginny was seating her children at the table when they walked in. Harry went and sat Lily and James at the table before heading back to the teachers table.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Ginny said as she sat Emerald down.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said as she sat down Estelle. Brianna sat next to Sapphire.  
  
"So tonight is the big night?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll know if the potion works on Remus. We are actually excited. To make sure the night runs smoothly we are sending Estelle to stay with Venecia and Remus' sister Jessica is coming to get Brianna."  
  
"So it will just be you and Remus?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said. "I so hope this works."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast Venecia took Estelle and Lily to her house. Remus sat on the couch most of the day. When Hermione finished her last class before lunch she went to go see how he was doing. She walked in to hear gagging coming from the bathroom. Remus was in the bathroom throwing up.  
  
"Remus honey." Hermione rushed over to him and held him.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. It happens every transformation day, you know that." Remus said.  
  
"I know, but I still worry." Hermione said as she ran her fingers though his soft hair.  
  
"Did you have any wolfsbane today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus said. "Jessica came about an hour ago to get Brianna."  
  
"Ok well I was going to lunch, but I'm going to stay with you." Hermione said as she walked out the bathroom to go and have a house-elf bring lunch.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Remus said as he followed Hermione out the bathroom.  
  
"You have to eat something." Hermione said as she walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Hogwarts Kitchens." Hermione yelled.  
  
A small house-elf appeared at the fireplace. It was Twinkle the daughter of Winky and Dobby. "Yes Miss."  
  
"Can you bring two sandwiches to me please." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes Miss right away." Twinkle said before disappearing and then re- appearing in the room holding a tray of sandwiches. Twinkle sat the tray down and disappeared.  
  
"Hermione really I'm not hungry." Remus said as he sat on the couch and picked up a book.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione said as she picked up a sandwich and sat on the couch next to Remus.  
  
Hermione leaned against Remus sand gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her before going back to his book. Hermione loved Remus' sent. It was something that you couldn't buy. There was a hint of ginger, the scent from after a nice spring rain, a windy fall day, and fresh baked cookies. She snuggled her face up against his robes. He draped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I love you." Remus said.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said.  
  
They sat that way for a while before Hermione got up to go to her appointment about the baby. After she walked back to find Remus asleep on the couch. She sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep Hermione.  
  
"Hermione wake up." Remus said as he nudged Hermione awake.  
  
"Huh." Hermione was struggling to open her eyes.  
  
"It's almost time." Remus said.  
  
"Oh ok. I'm up." Hermione said as she got up and walked with Remus down to the grounds. Severus was all ready waiting. They all walked into the shrieking shack though the passage in the Willow. Hermione sat in a chair near the bed that Remus lay on. Severus stood near the doorway.  
  
"How you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great actually." Remus said as he looked at his wife she sat looking worried.  
  
Soon Hermione fell asleep on the chair. At about 2 in the morning she was awoken by a smiling Remus.  
  
"It worked." Remus said as she picked up Hermione and swung her around.  
  
"It worked?" Hermione asked.  
  
"YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!" Shouted Remus as he continued to spin around with Hermione in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione: All right that rocks.  
  
Remus: Dude I wish that was real.  
  
Sirius: I was I was still alive.  
  
Nay: It's fantastic I know. I wrote it.  
  
Remus: Ok I will only say one rule. NO FLAMING.  
  
Nay: Thank You Moony 


	6. The Dragonfly

Chapter 6 -  
  
Hermione and Remus ran back up to the castle. They were both in a state of shock and so excited. Once inside they ran straight to the room to call Remus' mother.  
  
"Better yet let's go to her house." Remus said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran out the castle again and off the grounds. Hermione was surprised to see Remus so active. Once outside the gates he apperated them both in front of his parents house. Once there instead of knocking he just went straight into the house. Estelle went to see who was making noise.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran into her dad's arms.  
  
"Hey Elle where's Nana and papa?" Remus asked.  
  
"In the kitchen." Estelle said. They walked into the warm kitchen that smelled of fresh cookies.  
  
"Mom." Remus said as they walked inside. Venecia turned around to see her son and the thing that amazed her was that it was a full moon and nothing was wrong.  
  
"Dear God it worked." Venecia said as she embraced her son in tears. "Thank God." Cried Venecia.  
  
"It's a miracle." Morris said.  
  
"Just wonderful." Hermione said as tears fell down her eyes.  
  
"We should celebrate." Venecia said as she finally let Remus go.  
  
"Daddy what happened?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Daddy's not sick anymore." Hermione said as she took Estelle out Remus' arms and put her down. "Go play with Lily."  
  
"Ok." Estelle said as she skipped into the playroom that Venecia had set up for them.  
  
"Trizzelle is here too." Venecia said.  
  
"I have to see her. I haven't see her in a long time." Hermione said as she went to go see Remus' twin brother's daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 15 minutes after they all sat in the living room eating ice cream. Even though it was after 2 in the morning. After ice cream they put the kids to bed.  
  
"Remus I forgot to tell you. Today when I went to the appointment in the hospital wing I found out that we are having a boy." Hermione said.  
  
"A boy!" Remus said as he grabbed Hermione into his arms.  
  
"Tonight has just been a blessing." Venecia said.  
  
"I know." Hermione said.  
  
"Well we better leave. Mom are you going to keep the girls tomorrow also?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'll bring them tomorrow evening." Venecia said. "Well bye." She stood up to hug Remus and Hermione. Remus shook his dad's hand and they left. Once outside the gates they walked up too the castle. It was mid-November and the first snow of the season began to fall.  
  
"Oh my it's snowing." Hermione said. Remus picked her up and carried her all the way up to the castle as she giggled.  
  
"I'm so tired." Hermione said as Remus sat her down on the couch.  
  
"Me too. From all this excitement." Remus said as he walked into the room. To change. About time he came out Hermione had fallen fast asleep on the couch. Remus levitated her body in to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Cho sat on Ron's couch drinking hot chocolate. Ron had taken Jasmine and Justin to his parents house so that he could spend the evening with Cho. He sat running his fingers though Cho's hair.  
  
"I really missed the school so much." Cho said as her eyes scanned the room.  
  
"It's different without Dumbledore, but Remus is doing the best he can." Ron said.  
  
"He's doing a wonderful job at keeping things in order."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since the blessed night. Hermione sat playing with Estelle. Remus had been teaching Brianna how to read and she was improving a lot. Hermione taught Estelle how to count and say her alphabet, but nothing to much. Brianna and Estelle were growing up so fast and Hermione sometimes felt like crying from her children growing up before her eyes.  
  
"Mommy when is the baby coming?" Estelle asked for the 100th time that day.  
  
"In around March or April honey." Hermione said as she handed Estelle a puzzle piece.  
  
"Mommy where do babies come from?" Estelle asked. Remus' head shot up from the book he was teaching Brianna to read and he looked from Estelle to a dumbstruck Hermione.  
  
"Well a mommy and daddy write a letter to a hippogriff named Buckbeak and they tell him what kind of baby they want. Buckbeak then tells them that it will take 9 months to send them a baby. The baby is magically put into the mommy's tummy and when it's been 9 months the baby comes out of the mommy's tummy." Hermione said as she looked at a very attentive Estelle.  
  
"That was good." Remus laughed.  
  
"Remus." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Well it was." Remus said as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"The yittle gnone cried as he was thrown from the g-g-gar-gard-garden." Brianna read.  
  
"Yeah you got it." Remus said.  
  
"I read mommy." Brianna said.  
  
"I heard honey. Good job." Hermione said.  
  
"Well it's bedtime." Remus said.  
  
"No daddy, No." cried Estelle.  
  
"Yes Elle you have to." Remus said as he picked her up and took her into the bedroom. "Come on Brianna."  
  
"Ok daddy." Brianna said as she walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "Night mommy."  
  
"Good Night sweetheart." Hermione said as she stood up and followed Brianna in to the Room. Estelle sat in her bed while Remus picked out one of their books. Hermione helped Brianna into bed as Remus began reading to the girls. After about five minutes Estelle fell asleep. Brianna still fought to stay awake until about 5 minutes after Estelle fell asleep.  
  
"Well they are both asleep." Hermione said.  
  
"Good." Remus said as he walked out of the room with Hermione. Hermione went over to the mini kitchen to make herself some Hot Chocolate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had spent the evening with a friend from the Ministry of Magic. He walked into the castle and up to his rooms. Once inside he walked into the nursery to find Sirius fast asleep. After he walked into the twins room and James was also fast asleep. He was glad that they sent Lily to stay with Venecia. He heard a scream come from his bedroom and ran inside with his wand out. There he found Libby being cornered by a man in a black hooded cloak.  
  
"Harry." Cried Libby.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry said as he pointed his wand and the man. A wand flew toward Harry. Harry caught the wand. "Stupefy." Then Harry knocked him out.  
  
"Oh god." Libby said as she jumped over the man's body and ran into Harry's arms.  
  
"It's ok. Get the kids and go to Remus and Hermione's room." Harry said as she pointed his wand at the body.  
  
Libby ran and grabbed the kids. She ran though the corridors until she made it to Remus and Hermione's rooms. She knocked continuously on the door. Hermione opened the door to find a tearful Libby.  
  
"Libby what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Libby walked in and sat the kids on the couch. She sat next to them. "A hooded man walked into my room after I had put Sirius to bed. He cornered me and then Harry came in and knocked him out. Harry is there now I think he wants Remus to come."  
  
"I'll get Remus now." Hermione said as she walked into the bedroom where Remus sat in bed reading a book. "Remus you need to go up to Harry's rooms. It's an emergency."  
  
"I'm going now." Remus said as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his cloak. He went straight up to Harry and Libby's rooms.  
  
"I was so scared." Libby said as she held a crying Sirius in her arms. "Shh Sirius."  
  
"It will be ok. Remus and Harry will figure out what is going on." Hermione said as she sat a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "The potion worked."  
  
"I can see. That's wonderful." Libby said.  
  
"We went to Remus' mothers house."  
  
"How was Lily doing?"  
  
"Having the time of her life. They were up with us until about 2 in the morning. Remus' niece Trizzelle was there also and she is 5 years old and they had a blast. To celebrate we had ice cream." Hermione explained.  
  
"I'm glad. They needed to get out the castle. The kids are copped up in here so much. I mean it's wonderful, but when they are students here they will hate it." Libby said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So how's the baby?"  
  
"Fine. It's a boy."  
  
"What are you gonna name him?"  
  
"Gale Alexander."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"Yeah I liked that name and so I told Remus that it had to be the name."  
  
"Our kids ended up being a memorial." Libby said.  
  
"Well it makes Harry feel a lot better."  
  
"It does and I like to see him happy."  
  
"He seems like such a great dad."  
  
"Oh he is wonderful with the kids. He was made to be a dad."  
  
"I know Remus was also. He just taught Brianna how to read. She has gotten really good."  
  
"I've been doing a bit of reading with the twins, but it's hard while taking care of Sirius and teaching classes."  
  
"I know now the school is just full of kids. Totally unlike from when we were students."  
  
"It was a dragonfly." Remus panted and he walked into the room with Harry. "Ministry members are here and taking care of everything."  
  
"That's great." Hermione said.  
  
"So Libby what exactly happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well I had just put Sirius to bed and I walked into the room and changed. I got into the bed and I thought I head something, but didn't really pay attention because I thought it was Harry coming in. Then I saw a hooded figure. At first I thought it was a dementor. I went to reach for my wand, but he stopped me. I ran, but he cornered me and that is when Harry came." Libby explained.  
  
"We know he's a dragonfly and now I think the ministry will convict him for some kind of charge." Harry said as he picked up a sleeping Sirius. "Can we stay here tonight, because the Ministry is using our room for the investigation?"  
  
"Yeah we have an extra room." Hermione said as she showed Libby where the extra room was.  
  
"Well Goodnight." Libby said as she carried James into the room.  
  
"Night." Remus said as he and Hermione walked into their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus: That darn Dragon  
  
Hermione: I know.  
  
Sirius: Well I hate him.  
  
Nay: That's the point.  
  
Sirius: I know.  
  
Nay: Well there is the 6th chapter.  
  
Remus: That was wonderful.  
  
Nay: I have a SS/HG story I'm starting soon. It will be named cry.  
  
Harry: Well we will be waiting.  
  
Nay: I'm sure.  
  
Remus: One rule. . .NO FLAMING!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Night Out

Chapter 7 -  
  
Hermione had finished her last class of the day. Estelle sat in the room though her classes all day. Estelle always liked to watch her mom teach the classes.  
  
"Hey." Ginny walked into the classroom holding Emerald in her arms.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said as she put up the 4th years essays that she had graded over the weekend.  
  
"Hi Emmy." Estelle said as Ginny sat Emerald down.  
  
"Enjoying your days alone?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down at one of the desks.  
  
"Not at all. I can't wait until Severus comes back from that conference." Ginny said. Severus had gone to a potion conference that lasted a week and Ginny couldn't stand being alone.  
  
"Are you enjoying teaching his classes?"  
  
"No those little Slytherin brats are getting on my last nerve."  
  
"Well as least you only have the classes for this week. I have the little Slytherin kids all the time."  
  
"Mommy can we play in the snow?" Estelle asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said, "If it's ok with Emerald's mommy I'll see if the Head Girl or Boy will have time to take you."  
  
"Fine with me." Ginny said.  
  
"I'll send an owl to the Head Girl now." Hermione said as she walked over to her desk and took out some parchment. Then she took her quill and wrote a short letter to the head girl. After she walked over to the barn own that was sitting on a perch near her desk.  
  
"Send this to Madeline Spring." Hermione told the owl as she tied the letter to the owls leg and let him out the window.  
  
"She should get it any minute now." Hermione said as she walked over to a closet and pulled out a small cloak. Then she went and put the cloak on Estelle.  
  
"I don't want it." Estelle complained.  
  
"You have to stay warm if you want to play in the snow."  
  
"Ok." Groaned Estelle.  
  
"You are such a baby." Hermione said as she went to put a pair of gloves on Estelle. Estelle tried to whine, but Hermione didn't pay attention.  
  
"Professor Lupin." Said a girl with long blonde hair. She was a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Yes Miss. Spring I was wondering if you'd like to take out Estelle and Emerald out to play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd love too Professor." Madeline said.  
  
"Maddy." Estelle said as she ran to give Madeline a hug.  
  
"Hi Estelle." Madeline said.  
  
Emerald followed Estelle to Madeline. "What time do you want them back Professor?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Before dinner sometime. If you can't find me just take them to the Headmaster or the Potions classroom." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Come on let's go." Madeline said as she lead the girls out the classroom.  
  
"Well I'm glad I got that one off my hands." Ginny said.  
  
"Estelle did really good today. She stayed while I taught my classes." Hermione said.  
  
"Emerald actually to my amazement was a perfect little angel in class." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Did I tell you? Remus taught Brianna how to read."  
  
"That's wonderful. Severus was supposed to be teaching Sapphire, but he keeps teaching her stuff she doesn't need to learn just of now."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What more than making potions." Ginny said with a great bit of sarcasm.  
  
"I didn't have enough time to read my Daily Prophet this morning."  
  
"I didn't either."  
  
Hermione walked over to her desk and took out a daily prophet for that day. As she read the front cover she gasped.  
  
"What?" Ginny hurried over to her.  
  
"Clarissa Umbridge the niece of Dolores Umbridge is trying to fulfill the last thing her aunt really wanted, for Hogwarts to be closed down. In this special edition of the daily prophet we examine the flaws in the school as reported by Ms. C. Umbridge. 'In my research of events that have taken place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I've noticed some scandals. Such as the relationships of the Headmaster R.J Lupin and his wife Professor H.Granger-Lupin. It came to my attention while going though Ministry marriage records that they were married by the late Albus Dumbledore when Mrs. Lupin what only 17 and a student at Hogwarts while Mr. Lupin was her Professor." Hermione read.  
  
"How can we let these relationships go on. It is against the law for a teacher to have a relationship with a student and since they have already they may let it continue. Also there is records that the Minister knew of this, but did nothing. We also come on the record that the Minister's daughter also was a student who had a relationship with a teacher. Professor S.Snape impregnated Mrs. Weasley-Snape when she was a student. This is a scandal that must be stopped and in order to do that we must close Hogwarts.' Should Hogwarts close? That's a question everyone will be asking."  
  
"Oh, my gosh this is terrible." Ginny said.  
  
"I need to go to Remus." Hermione said as she ran out the classroom holding the paper and up to Remus' office. "Grr. Remus changed is password yesterday. What is it?" Hermione stood in front of his office and she remembered. "Angelic Daughters." Hermione said and the gargoyle opened. She ran up the stairs and straight though his door without knocking.  
  
Remus was having a meeting with some parents.  
  
"Hello Professor is something wrong?" Remus said looking at a gasping Hermione.  
  
"Yes Headmaster, but I can wait." Hermione said.  
  
"No need to we just ended the meeting." Said the woman. The woman and the man left to office and Remus looked at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione darling what's wrong?"  
  
"This!" Hermione threw him the daily prophet.  
  
"I read it this morning."  
  
"It's terrible and now the whole wizarding world knows."  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
"Remus she is trying to close down the school."  
  
"We will just have to get though it."  
  
"Well we will just have to watch out for her."  
  
"Where's Elle?"  
  
"Madeline took her and Emerald out to play."  
  
"Well do you think that Ginny can watch Bri and Elle later and we can go out for dinner." Remus said as he stood and walked over to his wife.  
  
"I suppose." Hermione said.  
  
"You need a rest. So maybe for the rest of this week I can get someone to sub your class." Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and put his face in her hair.  
  
"Mmm that would be great." Hermione said. "So let's get ready to go. I want to spend the whole day in London." She grabbed his hand and ran out the office.  
  
"Hermione I can't leave now."  
  
"Please, we can have Harry act was Headmaster for the rest of the day."  
  
"Hermione we. . ."  
  
"Yes we can now come on. I'm the pregnant one here."  
  
"Ok Ok."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Hermione were soon walking hand in hand though wizarding London. She smiled as they came to a baby shop. They went inside and Hermione bought about 3 bags of little robes for the baby.  
  
"Hermione you didn't have to get this much." Remus groaned as Hermione made him carry the bags.  
  
"Yes I did." Hermione said as they walked down the small street. "Let's stay over night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can stay at the Leaky Cauldren. Let's get a room when we are done shopping and we can put the bags there and then we can go out for dinner."  
  
"Hermione we have to get back to the school."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Don't complain that's my job."  
  
"I bet it is."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Sorry let's finish the shopping."  
  
"Now that's the attitude I want."  
  
"You being a teacher has really got to your head hasn't it?"  
  
"A little, but being a mom has also has."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want my daddy!" screamed Brianna as she sat in the potions classroom while Ginny cleaned up.  
  
"Bri-Bri your dad will be back soon ok."  
  
"But daddy was going to take me to HoggyMede to get me a new book." Whined Brianna.  
  
"Bri-Bri is a big baby." Laughed Estelle.  
  
"Shut-up Elle."  
  
"Girls stop. I'm sure your parents will be here soon." Ginny said as she plopped down on the chair exausted. "Why did Hermione leave me like this? I have too many kids of my own to keep." Ginny thought aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Remus left the restaurant to their room at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had been really content and Remus loved the way she smiled when she was happy.  
  
"Hermione did you tell Ginny that we'd be gone all night?" Remus asked.  
  
"I forgot." Hermione lied.  
  
"Well let's see if you did." Remus said as he walked over to the fireplace in the room.  
  
"Well I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said as she walked over to the bathroom Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned on the water when she heard Remus yell.  
  
"Hermione Jessi-Anne Granger-Lupin!" she just knew he was upset because he never called her by her whole name unless he was very upset.  
  
"Yes Remus honey." Hermione said as she walked into the living room to find Remus looking angry and Ginny's head in the fireplace.  
  
"You told Ginny that we would be home directly after dinner." Remus glared at Hermione.  
  
"Oh I did." Hermione lied.  
  
"Hermione we have been married long enough for me to tell you are lying."  
  
"Ok yes, but I wanted to spend the night out. We haven't in so long."  
  
"We can after the baby and my parents can keep the kids, but today we have to get home. I'm going down to pay for the room. You apperate to the school with the stuff."  
  
"Ok honey." Hermione said as she apperated to outside the gates of Hogwarts. 


	8. Chamber of Dragon

A/N: Hey I'd like to thank PadfootsAngel1 for giving me some really cool ideas.  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
Remus paid for the room and then apperated to outside the Hogwarts gates. The shopping bags that Hermione took were laying on the snow covered ground.  
  
"She really expects me to carry them." Remus said as he picked up the bags and headed up to the castle. The strange thing to him was that there were not foot prints in the snow left by anyone else going up to the castle. Once inside he headed straight to his family's room where Hermione was no where to be found.  
  
"Hermione." Remus said as he looked though each room. After looking around he headed down to the dungeons thinking that Hermione went to get the kids. Once there he knocked on the door and Ginny opened.  
  
"Daddy!" Estelle said as she ran into Remus's arms.  
  
"So Hermione didn't come here to get the kids?" Remus asked.  
  
"No." Ginny said.  
  
"Well I got them." Remus said as he picked up Estelle and Brianna followed him out. "Thanks Ginny." He said before he and the girls headed up to the room. The strange thing was that Hermione still was no where to be found.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" Brianna asked as she sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't know, but it's time for you girls to get to sleep." Remus said as he followed a sleepy Estelle into the room. "Come on Bri."  
  
Once he got the girls in bed he sat up waiting for Hermione. Then it came to him that there were no foot steps leading from the gate to the castle and that Hermione was not around. He ran to the fireplace to contact the Ministry.  
  
"Hello Remus." Arthur said.  
  
"Hermione is missing." Remus said into the fireplace.  
  
"Missing?"  
  
"Yes she apperated before me to the school, she is no where to be found."  
  
"I'll get someone on it now."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Remus sat on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"Daddy." Said a little voice. Remus looked around to see Estelle standing and holding her doll by an arm.  
  
"Yes baby." Remus said as Estelle climbed on the couch next to him.  
  
"Where's mommy?" Estelle asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is she gone forever?"  
  
"No honey not forever we just have to find her." Remus said as he held Estelle who looked up at him.  
  
Estelle sat in her daddy's lap and holding her doll. Hermione had charmed the doll to wear the same outfit that Estelle was wearing so Estelle and the doll were both in pink pajamas wearing bunny slippers and hair in pig tails.  
  
"Now get back to bed." Remus said.  
  
"But I wanna wait until mommy gets home." Estelle begged.  
  
"Ok." Remus said as he sat holding Estelle.  
  
After about 15 minutes Estelle was fast asleep. Remus took her and put her into her bed. By morning Remus still sat on the couch waiting for word from the Ministry. It was now breakfast and the girls were up and down in the great hall. When owl post came a barn owl dropped a letter in front of Remus that he noticed was from the Ministry.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
There is still no word on the location of Hermione. We have had Ministry members out on watch and there have been no signs of anything. We are doing our best to find her. You must just stay at the school and watch the students. I know that you would like to help in the search for your wife, but it would be best that you stay at the school and keep to your duties there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Remus read the letter about 3 times before the information snuck in.  
  
"Any word about Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No." Remus said starring down at his plate.  
  
"Everything will be fine. Good thing it's Saturday I can watch the girls." Ginny offered.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Remus said as he stood up to leave the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had been unconscious for a few hours then she woke up to a place that she knew. This place was all to familiar to Hermione. She remembered this place from when death eaters had kidnapped her when she was pregnant with Brianna [if you don't remember read first 3 chapters in 'Tell Me Why'].  
  
She sat looking around the dirty place where you could hear the rats and roaches scurrying around. It was disgusting and not the place Hermione wanted to be at the moment. She only hoped that Remus was leading a search to find her now.  
  
"Well it's Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger-Lupin." Said a voice that Hermione also knew very well. It was Draco Malfoy who was now known to the wizarding world as Dragon.  
  
"Malfoy you are a sick person." Hermione said.  
  
"I am, am I?" Draco asked as he walked over to Hermione who sat in the corner. She stood up to notice that her wand was missing.  
  
"Looking for this?" Draco asked as he held up Hermione's wand and then snapped it in half and grabbed Hermione by the arm and sinking his nails into her delicate skin.  
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Hermione who began to fight him off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brianna and Sapphire were sitting in the dungeons bored as they watched Estelle, Emerald, and Amethyst play.  
  
"I wanna play in the snow." Sapphire said.  
  
"But your mommy said no." Brianna said.  
  
"I know, but let's go anyway. We can look after ourselves."  
  
"Yeah we can."  
  
The girls walked together out onto the grounds to play in the fresh snow. The girls were too busy playing to noticed a cloaked man behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A beaten and raped Hermione lie in the corner of the room. She could not move without having sharp pain go straight though her body. Then a large pain ripped though her body. She knew this pain from a long time ago. She was in labor. There she sat up as best she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat looking at the picture from his marriage to Hermione. She looked so happy, but she didn't know that she would have to live a life running from pain and dealing with the pain.  
  
"Remus!" Ginny screamed and she ran into the office.  
  
"What's happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"A. . .A. . .A." stuttered Ginny.  
  
"Slow down." Remus said.  
  
"A . . . A dragonfly . . ."  
  
"A dragonfly what?"  
  
"A dragonfly kidnapped Brianna and Sapphire." Ginny said as she collapsed into Remus arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius: Dude you ended it there.  
  
Nay: Yes because there are more chapters you know.  
  
Remus: We know we just wanted more.  
  
Nay: Well you're not gonna get it until later.  
  
Remus: Well ppl you know the rule.  
  
Sirius: The same as always  
  
Remus: No Flaming! 


	9. December 20th

Chapter 9 -  
  
Hours had passed as the castle swarmed with members of the ministry looking for clues on the girls disappearance.  
  
"So do you have any information?" Remus asked a ministry member for the 200th time that day. Estelle sat in her daddy's arms looking around. She was so afraid because her sister and mom her both missing.  
  
"Daddy I'm scared." Estelle said.  
  
"It's ok Elle. Everything is going to be ok. Brianna will be home with mom and the baby soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat holding her new born baby boy in her arms. She gave birth five months early. The tiny baby squirmed in his mothers arms. When she held him he could fit in her hand. Her little boy had curly light brown hair. His eyes were bright blue from what she could see of his eyes. He was a miniature version of Remus.  
  
"Little Gale." Hermione whispered softly as she held her baby. This was not a great time to not have your wand. The little baby was soon fast asleep, but Hermione could tell something was wrong. She put the baby on a piece of her cloak. Most of her cloak was covered in blood.  
  
"Look at the Mudblood and her baby." Malfoy said as he walked into the room to find Hermione caring for her new born baby.  
  
"Please let me go home. I can take my baby somewhere to get care."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
The little boy's lips were turning blue. "PLEASE!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Here's a twist." Draco said as Brianna and Sapphire where thrown into the room with Hermione.  
  
"Oh gosh." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Mommy." Brianna cried as she ran over to Hermione. Sapphire followed in tears.  
  
"It's ok girls." Hermione said as the girls sat next to her in the corner.  
  
Then a 4th person is thrown into the cell, but it confused Hermione. The person thrown into the cell was Draco Malfoy. He was covered in blood.  
  
"Shit." He muttered.  
  
"There Malfoy you can stay here with the Mudblood." The man who Hermione thought at first was Malfoy "The hour is over." He said and then he began to change and get shorter. It was Peter Pettigrew (wormtail).  
  
"You, the whole time." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yes and I will be the most powerful wizard ever." Peter said with his small voice before leaving them alone in the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"I've been better." Hermione said.  
  
"The girls will be ok. As far as I know no spell have been cast on them. They're just scared."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she cradled her baby.  
  
"Oh no your baby." Draco said as he looked at little baby Gale. "How long ago did you give birth?"  
  
"About a few hours ago."  
  
"Damn he took my wand."  
  
"Mines too."  
  
They sat in the cell for hours before they all fell asleep. There is when baby Gale passed. He passed at about 9pm while everyone else was asleep. Hermione awoke in the middle of the night because it was strange not to have a new born baby wake up in the middle of the night crying. There she was holding a little stiff thing. That is when she noticed the baby was dead.  
  
"Oh GOD NO!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said as he looked up at Hermione.  
  
"My baby." She cried. "My baby, my baby, my baby, my baby, my baby!"  
  
Draco looked down to see the baby's lifeless body lying in Hermione's arms as she cried. There sat a little baby boy named Gale Alexander Lupin who was born on December 20, 2004 and passed the same day. He knew that Hermione really was a sweet person with a kind heart who wanted nothing more, but good for everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I felt I wanted to end it there because I started to cry while writing it. Remus and Sirius are out shopping at Diagon Alley so they aren't here for their after chapter commentary. 


	10. Christmas Morning

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. My computer had died on me and I had to buy a new one. I am really sorry. I am so much sorry. Well with out anything else we will continue to the long over due chapter of 'Love Just Is'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning was quiet and cold. Everyone was still tensed and ready to fight anyone at anytime. It was Christmas morning. Estelle awoke with her golden brown curls in her face. She jumped out of bed. Remus hadn't slept in days. Everyone wanted him to sleep because not sleeping was bad for him. He sat in bed everything thinking of his wife and daughter who he wanted home so much. The thought of Hermione pained him so much because she was carrying their child. He heard the sound of little pattering feet. He remembered Estelle. As he pulled the cover from over his head he saw his youngest daughter standing in front of him.  
  
"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Estelle said happily as she jumped onto the bed next to him. She looked at Remus. "Daddy you didn't sleep." Estelle said trufhfully. She knew what had been happening. She wanted to help, but they just pushed her aside and treated her as if she was very distraught.  
  
"I know sweetie." Remus attepted a smile as he picked up Estelle. "So do you want to open presents?" He asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"No." she said simply not hesitating at her answer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to wait until Mommy and Bri-Bri come home." She smiled and jumped out of his arms and ran into the common room. She returned with a wrapped gift. "Auntie Ginny help me buy this." She smiled as she handed it to Remus. "It's for daddy."  
  
Remus looked at her. For her age she was very smart and always was doing something for others. Even though she was only 3 she had the biggest heart anyone could ever have. "I'll open it later ok."  
  
"Ok/" Estelle sat and looked up at Remus. "When are Mommy, Bri, and Sapphire coming home?" she asked with great concern covering her face.  
  
Remus didn't want to lie to her, but as still there was still no correct answer. "Soon, I think." She said wanting to reassure her, but he knew that she could tell if he was lying. It was a trait that she always had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat shivering in the ripped clothing she was wearing. This place had apperation wards on it and she couldn't apperate not matter how hard she tried. It had been getting frustrated. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and the same day he died. Nothing had seemed to be getting better. Draco was actually pretty nice she would admit. He told her of how his father forced him to do evil things when he didn't really want to. He had never wanted to be a death-eater, but his dad would kill him if he didn't. So he became a death-eater. She celebrated with Voldemort was defeated, but then Peter rose to power and locked Draco away and by using the Pollyjuice potion he stole his identity. He knew of non of the events until recently.  
  
"Mommy." Brianna said softly. "Can't you use magic?" she asked. She always looked up to Hermione because she was a very talented witch.  
  
"No honey I don't have my wand." Hermione looked at her daughter and held her close. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Remus and Estelle. She knew that Remus was worrying himself to death and Estelle was holding up the fort. She loved her family so much and missed them dearly. Things seemed to be so hard sometimes, but Hermione tried her best to hold everything up. Estelle had gotten that trait from Hermione.  
  
"I have mine mommy." Brianna said as she pulled out a long wooden stick out her pocket. It was the wand they had gotten for her. She handed it to Hermione. A large smiled curled across Hermione's face as she accepted the wand. It wasn't her own, but it would do some good. There she began to use a different spells and they were working fantastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat with little Estelle who was dancing around and singing. He smiled a bit as he watched the liveliness of his daughter. She seemed to never be down. She was like Hermione who always tried her best to hold things up. Ginny and Severus had brought some gifts for them. Estelle still refused to open any gifts. Estelle had fallen fast asleep on the couch. Remus looked down at her and smiled. If anything was to happen to Hermione and Brianna he knew that he had Estelle to be with him and he would never let anything happen to the sweet innocent daughter that he had. As he sat a man walked into the room. The man had blonde hair and gray eyes. It was Draco. Remus snatched out his wand and pointed it at Draco ready to strike at anymore.  
  
"Calm down Lupin, I am here to bring you your wife and daughter." Draco smiled as Hermione walked into the room with Brianna. Brianna ran to Remus and hugged him.  
  
"What the. ." He was completely amazed. Hermione ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"You will never believe." She said as she looked down to see Estelle fast asleep.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Draco said as he held the sleeping Saphire. "I think the Snape family are waiting for their oldest daughter." He winked and left down to the dungeons.  
  
Remus starred at Hermione for a moment. He noticed something very different. She wasn't pregnant. "Wha. . .What happened to the baby?" Remus asked. Hermione looked away as long salty tears fell down her face. She looked up at her husband. Remus gasped. He just knew what had happened by the look in her eyes. He held her close. "It's ok." He whispered into her ear. They sat and Hermione told him everything that happened. It took her a while to tell because of all the tears. Remus held onto her. This was one of the best days of his life. His wife and child were home in his arms and there was nothing more to worry about.  
  
In the morning Hermione awoke and looked into the face of her husband who was beaming. She sat up as and saw her children sitting at the end of the bed. "It's time to open presents." Estelle said happily. This was long overdue. Hermione walked hand in hand with Remus into the common room. She sat on his lap. Estelle handed Remus and Hermione the gifts that she had picked out for them. They all sat as a family opening gifts. They looked at the baby gifts. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes, but she smiled. There was tons of robes that she had gotten for Remus and he didn't need that many so she took some for Draco. She and the girls along with Remus walked down to the room that Draco was staying in. Hermione smiled at him as he opened the door.  
  
"That you so much for saving the lives of my wife and child." Remus said as he extened his hand for Draco to shake it. Draco took his hand and smiled.  
  
"You are welcome." Draco said. He had always wanted to have truthful friends and now he was to have them.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mr. Draco." Estelle said with a bright smile on her face as she handed Draco the gift.  
  
"It's from our family to you." Hermione said as she leaned onto Remus who held her tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy I have a proposition for you." Remus said. "Hermione here has lots on her hands and I think being Deputy Headmistress is to much for her so I would want you to take over her job as Deputy Headmaster."  
  
"Wow." Draco was shocked. He had never thought that anyone would trust him like that ever. "Yes I'd love to."  
  
"Well then you can come to my office after lunch today. The password is Wolfsbane." Remus said as he and his family departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had now been Deputy Headmaster for about a month and everything was going great. Many of the Slytherins and students from other houses had began to look up to him as a type of hero. He was walking when he saw a stunning woman in the Entrance Hall. He knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. He walked to her.  
  
"May I help you? I'm Deputy Headmaster Malfoy." He smiled flirtatiously at her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she was shocked as she looked at him. He had become ever better looking than she last remembered him. "Oh sorry It's me Lavender Brown, I'm here to visit Hermione." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, would you like me to escort you to her office." She suggested.  
  
"Certiantly that would be wonderful." Lavender said. Draco put out an arm for her. She hooked her arms with his as he walked her to Hermione's office. He knocked.  
  
"Just a sec!" came out Hermione's voice. They could hear rushing around. Then Hermione opened her door. She attempted to fix her hair and robes. Remus sat in the chair in front of her desk as disheveled as Hermione was.  
  
"You two have a room to do that in." Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione ignored his comment and saw Lavender. "Oh Lavender it's so great to see you again." Hermione said as she gave Lavender a hug.  
  
"Well you asked me to come this week so I thought it would be great to come today. I'm moving to Hogsmedge." She said.  
  
"You and Neville."  
  
"No we divorced a few weeks ago." Lavender said as she looked at the floor. "It just wasn't working."  
  
"Oh well it's still wonderful you are here." Hermione said happily trying to change the mood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender sat next to Hermione at dinner. She saw Draco at the other end of the table. He kept looking at her. She blushed slightly and looked down at her plate. After dinner she had said good night to Hermione. She was going to stay at Hogwarts for a few days while she looked at homes in Hogsmedge.  
  
"Shall I escort you?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. They walked toward the room. As they walked the talked about different things that had happened when they were in school together. They weren't really paying close attention, but they were holding hands soon with their fingers intertwined in one another. As they reached Lavender's room Draco said the password, but they never walked into the room.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"You are welcome." Draco smiled. They soon noticed that their faces were only inches from one another. Soon inches became centimeters and then their was no room as their lips touched softly. Lavender's arms went around Draco's neck. They stood kissing in passion for a minute or two.  
  
"Go Professor!" whistled a few students as they walked by in fits of giggling. Draco and Lavender both broke apart. They both were blushing and were so red.  
  
"Good night Lavender." Draco said as he kissed her cheek and walked off toward his rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nay: So Umm. . .I sorry.  
  
Remus: You better be. I got bored being on Vacation for so long.  
  
Sirius: Oh darn vacation is over. I just started getting my pimp on.  
  
Nay: Oh please  
  
Harry: Umm that was a bit too much information.  
  
Hermione: Yes WAAAY to much info there.  
  
Sirius: Oh sorry.  
  
Nay: Well I am so sorry for not updating. My computer broke and. . .  
  
Severus: Oh stop with the excuses. If you were a student I would take away points, but that's not possible darn.  
  
Remus: I actually would also because I waited FOREVER to know what happened.  
  
Nay: I said I was sorry.  
  
Sirius: That's not good enough. Get down on your knees and beg for our forgiveness.  
  
Nay: Oh 25cent you are not my pimp. *rolls eyes*  
  
Remus: I forgive you.  
  
Harry: Me too.  
  
Remus: Not to the rules.  
  
Hermione: Yay  
  
Remus: Oh the basic one . . . .NO FLAMING!!! 


	11. Love Just Is

A/N: Well I am so happy that you all enjoyed my last chapter. Now it's my time to continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke with strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and turned around. Remus was still fast asleep. She kissed him softly on the lips. There she watched him stir awake. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Morning." He groaned as he moved to yawn.  
  
"We have a few minutes of peace. Estelle and Brianna will be awake any minute." Hermione said as she kissed him passionately.  
  
"Mmm How about we lock the door and stay here all day." Remus sighed as he held her closer to him.  
  
"No, I promised Estelle I'd take her around and do stuff today." Hermione sighed. "But I promise that I will take up on your offer." She smiled as then they heard the loud voices and pattering feet of their daughters. Estelle ran and jumped on the bed and squeezed herself between her parents.  
  
"Morning Mommy and Daddy." She said happily.  
  
"Mornings." Brianna said as she jumped up and down on their bed. Hermione laughed. Remus looked really tired. Estelle had told Hermione that Remus didn't sleep much while Hermione and Brianna were gone.  
  
"Come on girls let's leave daddy here so he can get a good sleep ok." Hermione said as she slid out of Remus' arms and picked up Estelle. Brianna jumped off the bed and ran into the common room. Hermione turned to Remus. "Honey please get some sleep ok." She said as she kissed him and walked out holding Estelle.  
  
Hermione and the girls dressed and walked down to breakfast. It was a nice Saturday morning. Estelle wanted to sit on Hermione's lap at breakfast. "Mommy can we get a dog?" Estelle said. "I asked Daddy and he told me to ask you." She said as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
  
"I don't think so honey." Hermione said as she watched her youngest daughter stuff her face.  
  
Libby walked into the great hall holding baby Sirius who was swarming in her arms. "He is getting to be a handful." She said as she sat next to Hermione. Hermione laughed.  
  
"He's at the age where he doesn't want to be held." Hermione sat Estelle on Remus' empty chair. Estelle giggled. She always liked to see her dad sit on the big Headmaster chair in the Great Hall. Hermione picked up Sirius. "Hey Sirius, want some toast." She said sweetly as she handed him a corner of her toast. He began to chew it. She smiled and clapped.  
  
"Hermione you are just so great with kids." Libby said.  
  
"I just love to care for them." She smiled as Sirius bent and gave Estelle a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Funny baby." Giggled Estelle.  
  
"Ma. . .Ma. . Ma." Sirius said as he reached his arms out to Libby. Libby took him softly out of Hermione's arms and held him.  
  
"Harry hasn't been in our room." Libby looked down. "We barely talk now." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"It's ok Libby." Hermione said softly. "How about you come with me and Estelle today. We are going to Hogsmede to just go." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'd like that, but I have to find something for James and Lily to do. I need a break and Harry . . .I don't know he just hasn't been much of a husband nor a father lately." Libby explained. "I know there has to be something wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Libby walked around Hogsmedge with Estelle and baby Sirius. Libby explained how Harry hasn't been there lately and everything. Harry and Hermione were best friends, but lately it hadn't been like that. Hermione could see that Libby was a bit hurt, but in other ways there was nothing that she could do.  
  
"It will all work out in time." Hermione said sweetly trying to help Libby.  
  
"It really is fine. I have to be getting back because the kids will be waking up from their nap soon." Libby said as she held little Sirius and disapperating.  
  
Hermione walked passed Cho's shop where she saw Ron and Cho together. Hermione was so happy that they were together. "Elly!" yelled little twin voiced. Jasmine and Justin ran out the shop.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said she saw Ron and Cho walk out the shop together in fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Cho said happily and she picked up little Jasmine.  
  
"What's up Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Remus needed to sleep and I promised Estelle I'd bring her out here." Hermione said.  
  
"We were just leaving to head out for a family day." Cho smiled as she leaned onto Ron.  
  
"Have fun." Hermione said happily. "Bye, see you guys later." She said.  
  
"Bye-Bye." Estelle said happily as she skipped away with Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Hermione walked past the three broomsticks where she saw Draco and Lavender leaving together holding hands. There Hermione smiled, but continued to walk with Estelle. As they made it to the castle she walked Estelle down to the Dungeons where Ginny was sitting with her kids. Hermione and Remus had planned a night to themselves.  
  
"Hi Elly." Ginny said.  
  
"Hi-Hi." Estelle said happily. As she always did she looked at the jars of many things on the shelves. She giggled at many. She hopped around with her two little ponytails in her hair.  
  
Hermione retuned to she and Remus' room where he sat reading a book. Hermione silently sat on the couch in his arms and he continued to read. She looked up at some of the pages as he read.  
  
"Have fun today?" Remus asked as he read and ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. He kissed her on the top of her head and smiled down at his wife.  
  
"Yeah. Estelle had so much fun." She sighed happily. She looked out the window as the snow fell. She closed her eyes for a moment. Many thoughts went through her head. Visions of past memories. The day she met Remus when she was only 13, the day she and Remus first kissed, the day they married, the day she found out she was pregnant, the day she had Brianna, the day she had Estelle. There a single tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the day Gale was born and the day he died. That date will always stay in her mind December 20th. She shuttered. Remus looked down at her. He saw her tears and held her close.  
  
"It's ok darling. It's ok." He said softly.  
  
"Oh Remus, It was all so wonderful and then." She paused. "Then it crashed." She looked out the window still.  
  
"It didn't crash. We are still together and happy." He smiled at her. "Life will always go on. I used to sit and think why you loved me. Then I thought." He smiled and sighed. "Love Just Is whatever it maybe. Love Just Is you and me. Nothing Less and nothing more I don't know what you love me for, but love Just Is."  
  
Hermione smiled and wiped away her tear. "You're right. Love Just is whatever it maybe."  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Nay: Surprise!  
  
Sirius: What surprise?  
  
Nay: That was the last chapter. *smiles evilly*  
  
Remus: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Nay: Yep, but I as always will be doing a sequel, but the next one will be the last one.  
  
Sirius: NOOO don't let the next be the last.  
  
Nay: It has to be. Sirius I must move on.  
  
Remus: *tears up* Ok  
  
Nay: *love sigh* I know, but I will always remember this. 


End file.
